heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrowette
As Suzanne 'Cissie' King-Jones she is a high school student and Olympian-in-Training. As Arrowette, however, she's a butt kicking archer heroine. Background Suzanne King-Jones was born to Bonnie King and Bernell Jones. Bonnie would eventually become a single parent as Bernell died when their daughter was still fairly young, becoming little more than a memory to the girl. It became very obvious that Suzanne, or Cissie as she would be known as later in life, had an uncanny sense of aim. The proof came when, at the age of three, she threw three darts which resulted in three bullseyes. Unable not to notice, her mother took this as a sign that her daughter was meant to follow in her footsteps and she began to train her. At first it was just archery which made sense as Bonnie was a one-time Olympic archer but then the would eventually include martial arts and acrobatics, things the former Miss Arrowette wanted her to learn in hopes that she'd follow her footsteps in that as well. By the time Cissie reached high school they would relocate to New York City. MUX History 2011-03-30: An art museum that Cissie and some of her fellow classmates are visiting becomes the target of would-be art thieves. Superboy and Emma Frost do what they do best while Cissie goes and does her impersonation of William 'The Refrigerator' Perry. (Cissie's intro scene) 2011-04-16: Cassie and the boys wind up going on a little adventure. The end results? The trio gets some pretty darn amazing gifts. 2011-05-13: The Birth of a Team: The Young Justice is founded! Cissie volunteers herself as leader. Logs *2011-03-30 - Cissie to the Rescue! - A museum trip turns into chaos, and though Superboy and Cissie take the credit, Emma is the one manipulating the outcome. *2011-04-16: Pirates, Zombies, & Vampires! Oh My! - Three teen heroes go on a time traveling adventure. *2011-05-13: The Birth of a Team - A trio of teens get together and establish a team. *2011-06-01 - Midtown Prom - Conner and Cissie attend the Senior/Junior Prom of Midtown High School as a couple. Talk about teenage drama. *2011-06-08 - Opportunity Knocks with Robot Fists - When a teen debate meeting in Socrates Sculpture Park is interrupted by a robot attack, young heroes spring into action...and Young Justice finds a few possible new members. *2011-06-11 - Is it the Devil? - Conner finally gets to see his girlfriend after Zod's beating to chat, and the situation he is in, plus the truth of himself comes to light. Afterwards, a flight outdoors brings about a surprise visitor. *2011-06-20 - Your Enemies Will Be Ours - Elizraim speaks with Superboy and Arrowette about an alliance, and ends up deciding to join Young Justice. *2011-07-23 - To the Limit - When an alien warrior challenges Earth's finest to a battle over the fate of the world, Young Justice responds...but the battle will push them all to the limit. * Meeting Young Justice - Man-at-Arms meets up with Superboy and Arrowette in the subway tunnels. They invite him to join Young Justice. *2011-08-25 - Who's Taking Minutes? - Young Justice holds a meeting to go over some urgent and not-so-urgent business. Category:Characters Category:Taken Category:Hero Category:Features